


A wonderfully ordinary thing

by frostysunflowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: ''Here, in this small snapshot of time, Peter finally gets to have a break, gets to be himself without any ridiculous and unwanted interruptions.He gets to just be Peter Parker.''





	A wonderfully ordinary thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble inspired by the adorable deleted scene of Peter and MJ in Far From Home <3 Nothing exciting or groundbreaking, just pure fluff! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s MJ who notices that his phone is ringing. 

''Are you aware that your pants have been playing that stupid song from Star Wars for the last five minutes?''

Ned, sitting on Peter’s left side, gives her a look of disgust. 

''How can you call The Imperial March stupid?'' he screeches over the pulse of music coming from somewhere down the hall. 

MJ merely quirks an eyebrow, clearly suppressing a smile at Ned’s reaction. Peter rolls his eyes at them both whilst wrestling his phone from his pocket. 

The time reads 3am and there’s ten missed calls, nine voicemails and four very disgruntled texts listed on the screen. 

''Uh oh,'' Peter blanches. 

''That the bodyguard?''

''He’s not a bodyguard - ''

''He’s _ totally _a bodyguard,'' Ned insists.

''_Whatever,'' _Peter shoves the phone back into his pocket. ''Time to go.''

The three of them try to stand up from the small couch they’re crammed onto.

''I think our jet lag has officially struck,'' MJ muses, groaning as she slouches bonelessly back into the cushions. 

''Think that happened the second we walked in the door,'' Peter says through a yawn. 

It had seemed like a great idea at the time. Fresh home from their trip and full of the all-consuming delight of being alive, and perhaps a bit lonely after being the only one not to be met by a family member at the airport, Flash had decided to throw a party. His invitation had been abrupt and overly aloof, but there was such a heavy tone of desperation to his voice that had Peter felt like he couldn’t say no. 

With it being at the weekend and only three days since their return, Peter had figured that he would have started to reach the cusp of his growing exhaustion by then. Yet the blaring music and loud chatter and general hubbub of the party had only served to make him even more tired. 

''Am I even awake right now?'' Ned grumbles.

And it seems like he’s not the only one. 

His phone pings again, somehow sounding as fed up as he imagines Happy probably is by now. 

''C’mon,'' Peter pushes himself to his feet, reaching back to yank Ned and MJ up with him. ''Time to go home.''

They lurch through the house, a poor imitation of the lively skip of Dorothy and her friends towards the Emerald City, clinging wearily to one another as the music grows louder and the space becomes narrow with dancing teenagers, punch drunk on life and all that it affords them.

Flash, wrapped up in the arms of a giggling blonde girl that Peter recognises from his Biology class, doesn’t even spare them a second glance as they yell their goodbyes and step out into the crisp early morning air. 

''Why is there a limo?''

Peter groans at MJ’s words, unable to fully express his displeasure in favour of clutching her hand tighter and tripping down the drive to where there is, in fact, a limo waiting for them. 

''You think this is him trying to impress your aunt?'' Ned asks loftily, all feigned innocence. 

''Dude,'' Peter protests, giving him a shove before opening the car door. ''Hey, Happy.''

''Nice of you to show up,'' Happy quips with too much warmth in his voice to be truly bothered. ''You’re lucky I’m a patient guy who didn’t decide to abandon your sorry selves when you didn’t answer me for the hundredth time.''

Ned burbles a garbled thanks as he shuts the door before slumping against it, head tipping back just enough to lean against the headrest. Peter looks towards the front of the car and frowns. 

''Why is the divider up so high?''

''Because your faces already haunt my dreams enough as it is.''

Peter huffs out a laugh. ''Whatever you say, Hap.''

The limo begins to move then and Peter and MJ slouch down in their seats, leaning towards each other much like they had on the flight home. Peter closes his eyes and smiles as he feels familiar fingers seek out his own, unable to resist the urge to nestle into the comfortable curve of MJ’s shoulder. He feels her sigh, happy and quiet, and lets sleep tug him down as her head come to rest on top of his. 

Ten minutes later, the soft whirr of the divider coming down joins the gentle snoring filling the back of the car. 

''They out?''

''Like a light.''

Happy chuckles and looks into the rearview mirror. ''I hate to admit it, but they are kinda sweet.''

As if on cue, Peter and MJ both stir, heads tilting away and curly hair frizzing together for a moment until they gain enough distance to blink blearily at each other. 

As awareness dawns on them, MJ smiles, lax and sleepy. Peter’s hooded eyes quickly scan her face before he looks away with a smile of his own, a hand coming up to drowsily knuckle his left eye. MJ tips her head back down as Peter nestles into her shoulder once again, face softening with clear happiness even as he drifts off. 

Tony watches the scene wistfully, feeling a little tight tug of pressure in his chest. 

''You alright?'' Happy asks, turning to look at him, fondness warming his features.

''Absolutely,'' Tony murmurs quietly as he shuffles in the seat, having no intention of looking away. 

His kid is in love. What a thing. 

What a wonderfully ordinary thing. 

The recent days of brutal fighting for survival, of a dishonest and unfair kind of turmoil that Tony couldn’t stop, seem so far away now as he looks at the sleeping kids. Here, there’s no trace of the fear or the tears that had followed Peter home along with his relief at having made it through such a horrendous ordeal. 

Here, in this small snapshot of time, Peter finally gets to have a break, gets to be himself without any ridiculous and unwanted interruptions. 

He gets to just be Peter Parker. 

The notion fills Tony with a rush of joy. Beside him, Happy laughs, a deep rumble in his chest that makes Tony’s grin grow wider. 

For the hundredth thousandth time, Tony feels grateful for the simple moments like this. 

His kid is safe.

His kid is alive. 

His kid is _ Peter. _

''St’p starin’ at us,'' Peter suddenly grumbles from the back, barely cracking open an eye. ''S’weird.''

Tony snorts. ‘’Sorry, kiddo.''

On second thoughts, grateful doesn’t even begin to cover it.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon who now? Nah, sorry, I don't know 'em <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
